


All These Confusing And Vexing Feelings

by FELover



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FELover/pseuds/FELover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lon'qu and Robin in colors, tastes, textures, memories and dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't come up with anything longer than this, and liked it the way it came out and I thought 'Hey, I could turn this into drabbles!' That is, provided readers like it. See, I like abstract stuff. I like writing abstract stuff and reading it and... yeah. Basically this is just me giving it a shot. I hope you like.

Together.

It feels like such a broad concept, now that he is no longer alone.

Together means to feel a sea of love roaring inside his heart, the lullaby-soft whisper of springs and hills long gone at his ear, it's the voice and body and silence of this woman, who he's been missing his entire life.

It's the flood and the sway. It's the rhythm and the song.

He hadn't even realized he was aching, and looking.

And looking...

And looking...

Until he found her.

And in her he found the beauty of feeling alive, and being afraid, and himself.

In Robin.


	2. Love

It's an acquired taste.

It's salty, earthy, liquid, plush, velvet, familiar and unknown and it squirms when he bites.

Smiling, wide and free and careless like the sky, lies his wife with her back to him, and he counts the spots on her back, tracing constellations and making up epics in his head.

Right there, in the plane of her lower back, is where imaginary heroes and lovers cry eternal rivers.

Her body is a map still unexplored, smelling of eager longing. It trembles and creaks under his palms.

He smooths away the worry, leans in and trails the lines of mountains and seas with his lips.

He might get used to this.

To the fluttering lashes and small whimpers.

To love.

And how it tastes on his tongue.


	3. Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: Morgan has made his way into my drabbles. Because. He's adorable.

The youthful, rainbow-filled mind of a young Morgan defies the lines he's supposed to follow and uses those clumsy, dirty hands of his to spread the color of his crayons over the white, empty sheet.

He chases after a perfect image of two people, their smiles and their voices and that sweet breeze he remembers ruffling his hair.

Or was that mom?

He wants to draw mom and dad.

Capture them in a static embrace. No motion - only the laughs and sun of a simple moment in time.

One with a tome in hand. She's beautiful and radiant, with a crooked, purple smile.

The other has a black sword, imposing and towering and deep blue.

The fairy and the sentinel.


	4. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Lon'qu's POV. His wife has returned.

Hello there, singing star.

How long has it been?

When was the last time we spoke in sheer silence? This cosmos of you and me seems newer than ever.

Tell me of your endless wait and the abyss. Pour the tears and longing into my arms, where my heart awaits and stirs and dust falls.

Twinkle, dance, whisper close to my ear, so your words may remain mine alone.

I'll keep the world at bay for you.

It was somber, I know. It was lonely, I know. It was death, I know.

I lived death in your absence too, you know?

Good morning, love.

How long has it been?

When was the last time I let myself get lost your eyes?


	5. You

At last, respite and synchronized solitude. Here. Laying my head on your chest.

Your heartbeat reminds me of my old home's drums, and the humid nights of April when I heard them.

Up on the slums.

Perhaps I'll come back, one day... 

If you'd like to come... 

You just remind me so much of things I lost.

 _You_  are home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. I was wondering when inspiration would hit again. Though I've noticed perhaps this is too impersonal for the characters. Perhaps I should add more content? I wanted this to be a little corner for the purely abstract that comes to mind, but I guess I can try adding more.


	6. Hands, Hands, Hands...

Something wilts. 

Something soars. 

His heart had died. 

Like a campfire covered in piss. 

And when she came back. 

And he saw her crowned with the sun at her back. 

He had to get his hands on her again. 

Everywhere. 

In her hair, in the dark. 

Hands, hands, hands. 

Everywhere. 


	7. Flea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Morgan.

You're a little flea. 

You've taken from our bloods. 

Three made from two. 

Half is cursed. 

The glares are stinging. 

The Gods dwell 

In forever a whorl. 

Inside your little heart

Little flea.

Your father's blood

And mine. 


End file.
